dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Koujaku
Koujaku (紅雀 Kōjaku) is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. He is Aoba Seragaki’s childhood friend, the leader of a Rib group named Benishigure, and works as a hairdresser. His Allmate is a red sparrow named Beni.DRAMAtical Murder (Common Route) Appearance Note: In Koujaku's route and bad end, he takes on a total of two different appearances, excluding his default exterior. At an impressive 6'1", Koujaku is the second tallest main character, right behind Mink who is just an inch taller. He's of Japanese heritage, and has a light tan to his skin. He is known for being good looking. He has a muscular build, his chest and abs visible through his bandages and kimono. He sports dark navy hair that is short and a little chopped at the top, the rest long enough to reach a little past his pecs, much like Aoba's. He has a thick fringe that covers the right side of his face and keeps the rest tied in a ponytail. He has red eyes that seem to be quite striking to whoever looks him in the face. Koujaku is known to wear a flashy red kimono, designed with decorations such as blue leaves, blossoms and birds, along with a golden sash to hold it up. He wears black arm bands with sandals to match and white bracelets on each wrist. Underneath his kimono he wears a pair of black jeans, the only modern piece of clothing that clashes with his traditional outfit. On his body he wears a sarashi and other bandages around his forearms and calves and feet. In his hair he sports a hair accessory and bears a large black neck cover with a red tassle hanging off of it. He is almost always seen carrying a large sword with him. Since his return to Midorijima, Koujaku's entire body is covered with scars that range in all sizes, the most notable ones being on his hands and one that runs across the bridge of his nose. About 85% of Koujaku's body is covered in large, detailed tattoos. He has two sets: the first being many black markings of an intricate pattern with two kanji symbols on his shoulder and below his knee. They range from the right side of his neck, chest, thigh, calf and ankle. The second is the most important tattoo and is present on his back. It portrays beautiful, highly detailed pink, lotus flowers that reach from the top of his back to right above his tailbone. When Kouj aku pulls back his hair from his face, it's revealed he intentionally styles his hair in such a way to hide his final tattoo, a small black marking that is drawn on the side of his face, spreading from his eyebrow to the bottom of his nose. In Koujaku's route, before confronting Ryuuhou in Oval Tower, Koujaku's tattoos begin to take control of him because of his anger, changing his looks slightly. His kimono becomes ripped and tattered along the edges and slips off, revealing Koujaku's torso and the expansion of his tattoos "blooming" on him. His hair becomes dissheveled and untied, beginning to take on a red hue starting from the bottom up. His eyes become pure red and his fingernails sharpen into claws. Blinded by pure rage and thirst for revenge, Koujaku lets out loud growls and screams, almost animalistic as Aoba helplessly watches on. Even after killing Ryuuhou, Koujaku's state does not change and seemingly becomes worse as he attacks Aoba, unable to recognize him. In his bad ending (see below), Koujaku is completely consumed by his tattoos. The lotus flowers now bloom nearly all over his torso and his hair is a pure blood red. In his eyes, his scleras are also red while his iris' are of a yellow tint. His teeth are much more sharp, almost like fangs, and has long claws on his hands which are bound behind him. He does not wear his trademark kimono anymore but rather a white robe-like garment in its place. Like in his previous form, the robe falls to the sides exposing his torso. Koujaku has lost the ability to speak properly, saliva dripping from his mouth often, and is in a constant state of rage due to Aoba failing Scrap. Personality Koujaku is shown to be a very compassionate man. He's strong-willed and is usually kind to those he meets, the only exceptions being Mink and Noiz. He enjoys staying over at Aoba's place and eating Tae's homemade cooking, complimenting its quality every single time. Although gentle, Koujaku harbors large amounts of anger and self-loathing after killing his mother. He does his best to hide this side of him by keeping positive and being around Aoba most of the time. Koujaku is very popular with girls and flirts with them whenever he gets the chance to, even inviting them over to his home. It's heavily implied he sleeps around, much to Aoba's disgust and discontent. However, in his good end, Koujaku stops altogether after he realizes that he's truly in love with Aoba. Although a ladykiller and having absolutely zero problems talking to women, Koujaku becomes unbelievably flustered when trying to confess to Aoba. They both share an awkward silence and short conversations, Koujaku beating around the bush while Aoba tries to understand what is going on. Koujaku blushes heavily around him, turning his face away while choking out words, something out of character for someone who flirts so much. Koujaku states he still likes girls, both in-game and in the April Fool's Special, but has never felt anything like what he feels for Aoba (the feeling being so strong that he couldn't kill it, no matter how hard he tried to forget it). It could just be that Aoba is the only man Koujaku has true feelings for. Relationships Noiz Noiz and Koujaku are always at each other's throats. Both often will call the other names and boast about how much stronger they are than the other, leading Aoba to have to break them apart. Noiz will often insult Koujaku by jabbing at his age, which is considered a highly rude gesture in Japan. Both seem to be on equal ground when it comes to physical confrontation as there was no winner or loser in their street fight (also because of the police breaking it up). Koujaku is highly wary of Noiz, and is always looking out for Aoba when it comes to him, despite Aoba insisting that it's fine. Despite their arguing, both are willing to put aside their differences and work together in order to help Aoba. Noiz also, while reluctant, listened to Koujaku when he motioned both him and Mink to put their hands in together for good luck. In their concept art, Koujaku and Noiz were originally supposed to be much more hot-headed and childish towards each other, fighting often and even breaking Aoba's furniture. However, this was toned down in their final designs. Humorously enough, they're still usually seen sitting or standing side by side in-game or in official art. Mink Being team leaders, Koujaku and Mink often fight over who is the head in charge when it comes to helping Aoba. Mink, possibly out of habit, gives out orders to Clear, Noiz and Koujaku automatically and it's usually the latter who speaks up about who made him in charge of things. Their first meeting wasn't the best either, Koujaku immediately glaring daggers at Mink when they first meet in Heibon. He was furious Aoba had come back with the leader of Scratch and asked what happened, Mink responding that it's none of his business. Becoming riled up, both Haga and Aoba tell Koujaku to calm down and they all head downstairs. When they discuss Tae's whereabouts, Koujaku copped an attitude with Mink, calling him insults and sarcastically questioning him, much to Mink's annoyance. Despite this, they're not very hostile towards each other afterward and seem to be neutral for the most part. Both sides will surprisingly follow the other's instructions without question, such as when they were trapped in Rhyme in Ren's Route. Koujaku was even the one to call out to Mink that Aoba had returned when he had used Scrap on himself. Although being on neutral ground, their Allmates, Beni and Tori, are almost always arguing with each other, much to Mink's annoyance and Koujaku's obliviousness. Koujaku doesn't seem to mind that Mink calls him "Red" as a nickname. Clear Koujaku found Clear very odd from the moment they had met, being very vocal about it with Aoba and calling him a "weird, gas mask guy". When they gathered together in Heibon's basement to discuss Tae's whereabouts, Koujaku would speak with him about how he knows so much about the junk yard among other things to which Clear answers back enthusiastically. Both share the same trait of being very protective and caring for Aoba as they are always calling out his name and being by his side when he falls unconscious. Clear's noticable empathy towards Aoba makes Koujaku later warm up to him quickly. Outside of the game, Clear and Koujaku are drawn interacting with each other very often. They are usually drawn talking and laughing together or Clear will be shown to be very excited about something while Koujaku warmly looks on or smiles at him. In the April Fool's special, Clear and Koujaku were very open with each other and enjoyed being interviewed. They both had fun with it and Koujaku complimented Clear's sharp observation that Mink and Noiz did not deny being in love with someone. Trivia *The kanji used for his name means "red sparrow". *Koujaku's favorite food is Tae's home cooking.DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect - April Fool's Drama *He hates celery, but eats it in Tae's home cooking to act tough around Aoba.DRAMAtical Murder Stella Worth Bonus Drama CD *Koujaku's favorite type of music is traditional Japanese music. *Koujaku is shown to smoke occasionally, but never indoors. He seems to enjoy smoking on Aoba's veranda the most and after a meal. *It is revealed that the noise Aoba heard in the Common route while he lay on his bed listening to music was from Koujaku peeking in his room and gazing at the the amount of bliss on Aoba's face.DRAMAtical Murder - Koujaku Route *Koujaku is right handed. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Benishigure